1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to revolver type firearms. More specifically, the present invention pertains to revolver cylinders and extractor assemblies for extracting cartridges from the cylinder of a revolver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most revolvers are designed for firing ammunition with rimmed cartridges of a specific diameter and length. Rimless cartridges, primarily for use in automatic pistols, can also be adapted for use in revolvers by using special clips. However, certain disadvantages are associated with these clips. Revolver extractor assemblies for rimless cartridges have also been developed. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,346 and 4,127,955.) However, there are some problems associated with these designs.
As mentioned, most revolvers are designed for a specific type of cartridge and may not be used to fire other ammunition, even though the caliber is essentially the same. Thus, if the user cannot obtain the specific type ammunition, his revolver may be useless. Conversion assemblies have been designed for converting a revolver for use of sub-caliber ammunition. (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,638.) However, such conversion requires the availability of a conversion kit and requires a certain amount of time to make the conversion. So far as is known by the applicant, no one has developed a revolver capable of using a number of types of ammunition both rimmed and rimless, without having to adapt the ammunition or convert the revolver.